User talk:Imany
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 22:09, 3 September 2011 Codex entries Two of the codex entries you've added are already on the wiki: Codex entry: A Scribbled Note and Codex entry: A Letter from the Circle‎‎ (notice the article title, "Codex entry:" instead of "Codex:"). I'll be deleted them after the content has been merged. Be aware that personal comments should be avoided on mainspace articles though (e.g., "disturbing insight"). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 05:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, I thought it was weird I couldn't find them. Can you redirect rather than simply deleting them? Seems a relatively low maintenance way of getting around imprecise article names. Also, I will argue that 'disturbing insight' isn't terribly personal; the Codex entries are meant to explain the thought process of a serial killer. Imany (talk) 05:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll redirect them (I generally don't since that's a lot of possible redirects). Regarding the "disturbing insight", I actually meant to write "personal opinion" rather than comment. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I assumed that is what you meant. My apologies, I was not clear either. My thought was that Bioware intended for the whole Quentin storyline to be, well, disturbing. Not just for the player, but for Hawke as well. However, I don't really care if it's taken out, I'm just nitpicking. Imany (talk) 05:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for reverting recent edits by an unregistered contributor. I have left a message on their talk page which I hope they will take notice of, and have blocked them for 2 hours (which should expire shortly). I've also rolled back the remaining edits made by the user. Thank you once again, 21:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing! I like an orderly wiki, too. If s/he comes back, you might want to consider keeping an eye on them; I'm not 100% those were all good faith edits. Imany (talk) 21:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mischief in the Larder I didn't revert the whole edit, just the introductory sentence. Mainly because an article's first sentence should include the name, in this instance: ''The quest '''Mischief in the Larder occurs during the Human Noble origin story. Ser Gilmore has come to you with a problem in the kitchen: Your dog is in the pantry causing problems, and the cook wants you to deal with him. Ser Gilmore will join you while you deal with the matter.'' Is preferable to: Ser Gilmore gives this quest to the Warden during the Human Noble origin story. The Warden's mother has tasked the two of them to retrieve Dog from the kitchen larder, where he is annoying Nan, the cook. I also felt that the intro re-write was rather redundant, no offence. Nothing personal :) 18:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops! My mistake :P Go ahead and revert, but would you mind trying to include "Mischief in the Larder" in the opening sentence? Thanks! 19:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC)